Green
by CocoDrops
Summary: "Green; It can mean both self-reliance as a positive and possessiveness as a negative" - Bonnie and Damon deal with the new transformations of their tango-like relationship.


_Note; Very sorry for any mistakes I may have missed, its 4am :o_

_"Green; It can mean both self-reliance as a positive and possessiveness as a negative, but green is also the color of **growth**, the color of **spring**, of **renewal** and **rebirth**"_

* * *

Another sigh escaped her soft lips as he used his own to explore the silky, caramel skin of her toned tummy. He navigated around the area occasionally nudging his nose in spots that tickled her, his eyes closed, breathing in the sweet, intoxicating scent of her perfume. A small smile spread across his lips when he heard the internal groan she made as an attempt to hide her giggle.

But then, he suddenly sat back up to his straddling position and opened his eyes. If he was a functioning human, Damon would be sure he'd feel the small pangs and heavy pressure that was a heart attack. He will never stop being taken away by her beauty. With eyes that glowed as bright as an emerald, delicious warm brown skin that the sun shone so beautifully on and a brown mane that grew soft, locks so silky that he couldn't help twirl his finger around them when she slept beside him.

Bonnie Bennett was his own definition of perfection.

And to think, he almost lost all of that during the last few days. He lifted his finger to caress her jaw, almost missing the incredulous expression her beautiful features formed. Damon almost laughed out loud, she's probably never seen him this way before and he understood, even he's never seen himself act this way before.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to toughen his soft attitude "It's been three days, Bon" he uttered out almost rolling his eyes at the Cheshire grin that was taking over her face "Can't a man be grateful that his sex life isn't dead too?" he asked playfully, knowing that she already translated his snark and knew just exactly what he wanted to say. He loved that she could read him like that, sometimes it could be pretty damn annoying when he's being a stubborn asshole and she automatically knows what's going on inside of him and sees through his bullshit.

But just in case, he leaned in "I kinda.. maybe missed you" the words came out jumbled up and barely coherent but she grinned knowingly at him regardless "And I may have missed you too" which he responded to with a small poke on her tummy, commencing a full tickling match with Bonnie losing terribly.

Bonnie then batted at his hands swiftly, she twisted and wriggled under him in attempt for him to come to a halt, which he did eventually. She let out a final choked laugh "Damon, I still think there's more to talk about" she trailed off unsure, face slowly sliding back to her once serious face, a lot had happened during the last couple of days and a lot was left unsaid. She knew Damon knew it'd only be a matter of time before she began to make another attempt to discuss their complicated relationship. The argument they were having no more than ten minutes ago was a very poor approach on both their behalf and she felt a softer one would trigger less jumbled and loud responses.

But there was something about Damon Salvatore that could make her forget her own name in minutes.

Damon hung his head slightly defeated, he really wasn't looking forward to what was about to come, mainly because he was still completely terrified. But today was the day he had to face his fears, he could only manage a small nod.

"There's something we gotta do first" he replied gazing up at the door, the complete silence behind it didn't fool neither Bonnie or Damon because it wasn't just them anymore.

Everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

_ Two days ago.._

"Friends?" Bonnie repeated the word back to Jeremy, eyes squinted in both confusion and annoyance. What really riled her was the way he uttered his request with pure ease and friendliness, like it'd probably be the easiest thing in the world. For a brief moment she wondered if he was deliberately being dense or did he really expect her to get over what happened between them within a heartbeat.

Beginning a relationship with Jeremy was a big step for Bonnie, it wasn't a big secret that he was completely broken when his girlfriend Ana had died. He had went through so much pain before with Vicki's death and Ana was another giant stake through his heart.

Bonnie constantly wondered if he was even ready.

Then of course, because the town they live in attracts every supernatural being on the planet, Ana returned. She may have been dead and impossible to see, but Jeremy could and obviously all those feelings he locked away since her death came rushing back to haunt him. Then it happened, they kissed. Bonnie took in a deep breath and exhaled heavily to calm herself down, she didn't want to think about the day she was told about it.

"Look, Jeremy. I don't know if that's such a good idea..." she trailed off trying to find the right words and reasons so he could leave her alone. She waved her hands around haphazardly, hoping that their movement would generate words out of thin air to help her out.

Her conscience yelled out at her _How about 'no'? _

"Bonnie, please give me a chance. I know that right now, it'll be very hard and I know that I've screwed up..." Bonnie tried her damned hardest to not roll her eyes at the understatement of the century and inwardly applauded herself as she carried on listening.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness right now, I'm just asking for a chance to win you back as a friend, because believe it or not, I still care about you" Jeremy's eyes didn't leave hers, pinning her with his pleading gaze and she wanted to sigh, it would be so much easier if he stopped talking and she let him do what he wanted. She also thought of Elena and thought of how awkward it must feel with her best friend and brother not on speaking terms and damn it, she was not gonna sit at the table stiff as cardboard all night long.

_For Elena..._

Bonnie swallowed her guilt and focused on Jeremy's, folding her arms "Fine" she uttered quickly, but followed it up after she saw him relax his shoulders "But you got a long way to go".

She didn't expect him to smile softly at her and she instantly wanted to curse at the forces of the universe for blessing the Gilberts with those sweet doe eyes, sometimes it was real hard to stay mad at any of them. He backed away slowly gesturing a hand towards into the kitchen "We can help 'Lena out with dinner?"

Bonnie waited for a moment before joining him, she was hungry and it's not like they were going to be alone "I'm feeling spaghetti".

~~~~xxx~~~~

Damon shut the house door and sauntered into the Gilbert living room, plopping down on the couch, making himself at home. Dinner time was approaching and Stefan had mentioned meatballs at Chez Gilbert's earlier on and he wasn't one to turn down any kind of free food, plus there was 98.9 percent chance that he was gonna be taking a certain witch home. He smirked to himself, it seemed all he cared about these days was food and Bonnie sex.

It was then, his ears perked up and he heard the distant sound of laughing and he instantly froze.

It was the sound of little pipsqueak Gilbert projecting that ridiculous little boyish laugh of his, but that's not what captured his attention. Because there was someone laughing along with him, a carefree, sweet laugh was mingled along with Jeremy's and he knew that laugh anywhere. It was Bonnie, his Bonnie, his delicate little bird, and his secret 'other half'.

The next week was going to be two months since they shared that kiss on a cool Spring evening. Damon rolled his eyes at himself, the pansy he has become for this woman was ridiculous. _She wouldn't shut up about it _he tried arguing with himself to prove that his manhood was still intact to no victory. The night flickered through his mind constantly like a damn movie...

_She_ originally appeared at the mansion to speak to Stefan, who just so happened to be away. He remembered her reluctance to stay, wanting to leave within the first five seconds of his 'Stef's flown the nest' speech. But Damon shrugged off his disappearance as a quick errand he went out to take care of, which wasn't necessarily a lie, he truly thought he was gone for a quick feast at Le Bunny. It was simple to convince her because surprisingly, they had been getting along a lot easier.

Damon figured it was because they were all on 'Save Elena' missions and gradually became exhausted with all the blood, tears, sweat and spells they worked to produce to protect one person. They'd work together more often because whatever differences they had, they made a pretty good team, getting things done without breaking a sweat. He knew she started warming up to him the days where she'd giggled quietly at his Elena being the 'queen of Armageddon' jokes, it was maybe for a split second that he saw a twinkle appear quickly as it disappeared in her eyes.

Their banter became more frequent and slightly more flirty, obviously only on Damon's part, but it was her reaction that would always incite him to continue. The first time she'd blush was when a vain Damon thought it was appropriate to take his shirt off during a discussion with, coincidentally Stefan. He'd chuckle softly when she'd avert her eyes to the wooden floor, mouth slightly ajar and cheeks graced with a soft blush.

Since then it was never hard for Damon to tell that there was always something between them.

And he had enough of playing it safe.

Offering her a drink and a seat on one of the softer couches was what he did while he stared at her body in the dress that clung to her curves, unashamedly. He made a mental note to crash one of Caroline's parties in future, Bonnie looked dressed to kill in a divine, deep blue strapless dress that made her look soft and radiant in the moonlight. He could feel his fingers immediately flexing their grasping muscles and it didn't faze him at all, with the way she had been pacing around the couch, ass pressing against the body-hug material poking out and teasing him, it'd drive any man mad.

She played it very classy, flaunting the rounded and full assets of her chest but still leaving minimal cleavage with her luscious long locks twisted in curls that gently rested on top of them like a curtain. The deadly, long black heels she dared to grace the house in finished the ultimate big boss status she automatically took on whenever she stepped into the Salvatore mansion. Damon had smirked to himself because she never needed five inch heels to make anyone feel less than the size the size of her thumb, any guy in the town could vouch for him.

"Who were you dressing up for?" he'd ask with a teasingly raised brow, but it'd hit him that Jeremy may have been invited to that party and she probably felt the need to look her best, with a little bit of influence from blond vamp no doubt, and show him what he's missing.

Well, it was working on Damon that was for sure.

She responded with a typical scoff and a roll of her emeralds, but couldn't help but chuckle despite herself. Damon took that as an invitation to continue conversation warning and aneurysm free, a little bit of light teasing always fired the witch up and boy did it ever.

"I'm sure Stef will be quick, you don't wanna keep _**him** _waiting" he glanced at the door where she sauntered in from, if he wasn't careful she might fly out if she felt uncomfortable and he may not have another shot at this. He hadn't just come to the conclusion suddenly to pursue Bonnie, it was so unlike him to think it over and weigh up all the crap he'd have to deal with. In the end he almost snapped his only neck, telling himself to fuck it and everything else, he wanted this and he didn't wanna screw it up like most things he had before. To his surprise a small smile appeared on her lips before she bit them, an obvious attempt to stop herself and Damon couldn't help but stare at them hungrily.

She glanced up at him with humor gleaming in her eyes, it then quickly change to dramatically shocked.

"Is- Was that a compliment, Damon?" she clasped her chest dramatically as she feigned horror.

Their trademark banter ensued and they both soon found themselves laughing together, flirting and playfully nudging each other at the naughty jokes Damon would dare to be vocal about to her. He was sat next to her comfortably chuckling at her cute reactions, she suddenly froze staring in his eyes as if she suddenly saw him for the first time. She hadn't even notice it'd been almost half an hour since she took him up on his offer and relaxed, but she realized his small gestures and questioned him on his intentions "What's going on here, Damon?" her eyes narrowed dangerously.

He couldn't answer properly, it was taking all of his willpower to not to act on the obvious sexual tension "We're relaxing, Bennett" he responded casually. It probably wasn't a great answer because the odd sparks they felt were dangerous to her and it gave her the reason she was looking for to try the next morning. She quickly stood up smoothing her dress down awkwardly, Damon knew it was only a lame attempt to put distance between them, he wouldn't expect her to voice the thoughts she kept hidden in the darkest realms of her mind.

But, he knew that the simple brush from his thigh against hers made her stomach explode with butterflies, crossing her legs she attempted to stay in control. But the scent of her arousal filled the mansion and immediately betrayed her no-nonsense glare she always reserved for him.

Damon's head almost spun, she smelled so sweet and he wanted to drown himself in it... in her.

Eyes heavy-lidded, he watched her sauntering towards the door, she was getting away and it wasn't happening tonight. The perks of super speed allowed him to appear in front of the door, silently waiting for her protest to follow. _"What do you want?" _she had groaned before he softly caressed her cheek. The smoothness almost killed him as he thought about exploring the rest of her body and how much he wanted to taste her.

Nothing was held back and controlled after_ "You"_ was whispered. The walls she put up were slowly crumbling and the need for him to touch her was so overpowering, she could barely stand.

The evening was still fresh in Damon's mind, explosive with pure unadulterated lust and every reason why they shouldn't was thrown out the _window_.

Shaking his head and snapping back to reality, Damon coolly made his way to the kitchen to find Bonnie and Jeremy in conversation and it confused him because it wasn't one those awkward why-are-you-still-trying-to-win-me-back ones they'd usually share. Bonnie was smiling easily, sharing a bread stick with him and playfully raising an eyebrow at the suggestive snicker he couldn't keep in. Damon quickly scanned the room for alcohol because she was acting way too calm for his liking.

What the hell was going on?

She must've been drunk, surely. Because he of all people knew about the pain Jeremy inflicted on her, because he was the first one who wanted to rip the kid to shreds when he first heard. Of course he couldn't, he'd have to deal with too many questions from the Elena press and risk his future chances with Bonnie. Damon recollected his reaction to Jeremy's stupidity, he had no idea how he even had the stomach to cheat on her. Bonnie was smart, strong, selfless and not to mention she managed to stun every man within 10 feet with her natural beauty.

She was everything and more.

Damon felt to laugh out loud, he was probably going to start writing a poem in a while. Who was he kidding? He thought she deserved the world and that thought alone was frightening to him. He hadn't told her any of these thoughts and right now he was glad he didn't, breaking down his walls and putting out his feelings never got him anywhere.

_I need a drink..._

He couldn't take the sweet scene before him "Geez, you two..." he drawled out and almost smirked at the slight gasp Bonnie made, she looked uneasy "Get a room" Damon glared at Bonnie for a millisecond before casually stealing a bread stick. He disappeared to the dining room, leaving Bonnie to wonder because she refused to believe that the almighty Damon Salvatore was capable of being jealous.

But he was pissed, she stared after him and instantly knew this dinner was going to be awkward as hell. Because here she is slowly being charmed by Jeremy and the guy she's secretly dating is obviously bothered by it. She gritted her teeth, thanks to her secret dating plan it was impossible to cross the room and softly kiss his fears away. Obviously, she knew that she wouldn't be offering him lap dances in front of everyone anytime soon, but she didn't make any plans for the current dinner triangle she was in at the moment. The secret dating thing sucked at times, but they both agreed that they would find the right time to tell everyone.

Well, she made him agree... and she had very persuasive ways of doing so too.

Bonnie blushed as the memories came flowing back, the next week was going to be two months since they gave into their desire for one and another and she thought maybe it would be a good idea if they finally came clean. "We should probably sit down at the table" she spoke, making her way to the table and spotting Damon. He sat down, his icy blue orbs stuck on the bowl that contained the meatballs and Bonnie knew he wasn't thinking about food. The thought of Damon being threatened by Jeremy was ridiculous, Bonnie honestly thought he was being silly. There was no way she was going to let anything come between them, she's been having fun a lot more these days.

She remembered their official first 'date' with each other and the first uncontrollable laughter they shared over their meal. If they ever told anyone else about the date they would do the same. Bonnie noted that if their four years ago selves saw them, they'd have a heart attack and probably try to distance themselves even further.

"_We'd need therapy_" Damon remarked before stealing a fry from her plate, he'd teased her further "_You'd pay for it of course. I mean, if this happened four years ago I'm pretty sure, it'd be because you couldn't ignore the face of sex and seduced me_".

Bonnie's jaw dropped before she'd let out an incredulous huff _"Well, looks like it was you who couldn't help yourself, Damon_" she'd glance up at him with a cocky smirk playing on her full lips "_The face of sex...yeah, I like it_".

Bonnie sighed again, she promised to sit next to Jeremy so she silently took a seat and prepared for the dinner from hell. Stefan and Elena seemed completely oblivious as they chattered excitedly to each other, Bonnie wanted to butt in and try to make conversation with them. But Damon wasn't going to allow that "So, the Disney romance is back on or...?" he mocked with a cold stare. Well, if they were going to be pretending to hate each other, he's at least gotta do it right...

Bonnie gritted her teeth, Damon was set in full asshole mode and she was another sarcastic remark away from possibly blowing their cover. Damon doesn't own her, she's not a piece of meat to be chewed and played around with and she wanted him to recognize that, without leading Jeremy on or giving Stefan and Elena a show.

"Please mind your business, Damon" she breezily spoke, flashing him a coy smile. If she didn't know better, she'd say she saw lightning flash across those shockingly blue eyes of his. Her response was a triumphant chew although she hated the game they suddenly decided to play. This wasn't about who owned who, this was about an arrogant asshole who had way too much pride to admit there was something more between the two of them. A soft scoff escaped her, one that she knew his heightened hearing wouldn't miss.

_ Ass.._

This was exactly why she hasn't even dreamed of telling her circle of their 'developed friendship' yet, well that's what he's been calling it. The truth was that she was aware that she was falling for him, but knowing Damon he was in it for the thrill and excitement and she couldn't deny that the excitement was what drew her closer to him.

Of course, she couldn't ignore Damon's hardened heart and how jaded he had become over the decades he's spent on earth seeing it all and probably doing it all.

But sometimes, things felt completely different than how she expected it to be with him. Things he'd say to her, the way he'd caress her cheek after a round of intense lovemaking and then there was the way he looked at her. Like she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen, he almost always seemed to forget about everyone else when she was around and it was the same for her, it made it harder to keep up appearances. That shook her up.

But was she imagining things? Could he really see himself being committed to her?

Damon sat back seething, but quickly covered it up raising his hands in defense before catching Elena's stern expression. He smirked mischievously, rubbing his tummy at her in her direction "You really know how to please a man, Elena" he purred suggestively.

Despite her small blush, Elena played off the comment with a sarcastic remark "Well it's nice to know that I did something right for once, huh?"

Damon couldn't help but shrug self-satisfied, because he was the only one there who didn't miss Bonnie's tense position at the table.

_See how you like it._

He wanted to see just how far he could go, she liked making him crazy and not know what do to with himself?

Great, he'll see how long she lasts.

He leaned in further to Elena's direction "A meal fit for a king, could use you back at the mansion" he smiled playfully, he was waiting for it...the explosion. It was never Bennett anger until you felt the ground quaking at your feet.

Stefan pursed his lips thoughtfully "And just what are you trying to achieve here, Damon?" he could cut the tension with a knife, he knew that. But what he didn't understand was what did Elena have to do with Damon's silly little mind games, he thought that he had already had let go of the 'dream' he thought he wanted. Truth was that he realized that Elena wasn't going to be enough for him and he was glad it was sooner rather than later, things wouldn't be the same anymore and Stefan doubted that he would be able to save both of them from themselves in time.

Damon sipped on his drink confidently before looking back at his little brother "Shh, Stef, I think we can get her in black uniform, fishnet stockings, a feather duster..." he trailed off with a wink. At that Jeremy cleared his throat "Watch it, Damon" he glared at him, he didn't need to hear about Damon's twisted fantasies while he was trying to eat.

Damon merely glanced in Jeremy's direction "Easy cub, what would Ana say?" he goaded wanting to kill two birds with one stone, this whole thing was the kid's fault anyway. If he had just stayed out of their way, things would still be as easy as before, when he didn't have to start thinking about his feelings in depth and analyzing every single little thing from past to present.

Damon didn't even bother to spare Bonnie a glance because he already knew, the fireworks were near.

Bonnie was glaring at her leftover spaghetti for the past ten minutes, approximately around the time the asshole sitting to her left started spewing bullshit from his lips. This was typical self-destructive Damon behavior, she knew exactly what he was doing and she was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose her cool. But it was getting pretty damn hard, the energy she felt inside of her kept building, picking at her core and it just begged to be released.

That comment..._ 'you know how to please a man' _?

Was this his way of telling her that he's bored of her?

Flirting with Elena probably hammered the final nail in the rage coffin. After everything the two had been through he finally decided to step back and re-evaluate his choice. He even confided in Bonnie about their relationship and how he never felt fulfilled, they both wanted different things and even if Damon wanted those things, he just couldn't see himself doing them with Elena. She suspected he began to open up to her because maybe he cared, knew her broken heart would hold her back if he didn't relieve her fears and be honest.

But right now it all felt like a crock of shit, she couldn't even see clearly anymore and was blinded momentarily by anger. All she she could hear was Damon continuing to push Jeremy, slurring his words and waving his hand about haphazardly as he carried on his drunken tirade "...know you got a thing for ghost-"

A sudden smash cut Damon off, sharp pieces of glass traveled through the air landing on plates with a quiet but audible clink through the deafening silence. Bonnie focused on her breathing a while after that before she spoke in the darkness "Sorry..." she trailed off before sheepishly clearing her throat "I had a... headache" it wasn't like she was lying, Damon Salvatore was probably the epitome of headache and she knew how to get rid of headaches. But the dinner wasn't entirely ruined yet and her strangling Damon with a table cloth would definitely blacklist her off future party plans.

Poor little light bulb had to take the fall.

A chair screeched against the floor as someone got up "Uh, it's okay, Bon. I'll just light a few candles" Elena's shaky voice projected through the silence, padding quickly, but carefully to a small cabinet. She was obviously unsettled and Bonnie feared she had blown their cover, Damon's known for driving her crazy and testing her patience but she's never completely lost her cool with him.

Well, not lately.

What does it matter anyway? He's probably glad she blew up a while ago, she was sure he was smirking in the dark, satisfied with himself. But she decided to rise above it and make him realize just how immature he was acting, he wasn't going to ruin this evening for everyone. Bonnie spoke up again "Y'know Damon, after everything Jeremy's been through I think bringing up Ana was a very low blow" she felt a small breeze brush past her as Elena rushed to light the four candles in front of her.

Bonnie waited for his snarky response, but it never came.

She watched as the candle Elena lit began to gradually grow into a full flame, managing to lighten up half of Stefan's face, he looked very deep in thought. She thought Damon must have been taken aback with her calm tone, so she continued slowly "Maybe you should drink alone since it's obviously making you upset others around you" Bonnie looked up from the flame she was admiring to last one Elena lit, which bloomed quickly as it shone on Damon's sorrowful face. She swallowed the lump in her throat, she could see the pain and rejection he was hiding behind the ocean orbs and she knew he probably knew she could and that destroyed her a little more.

She found herself hurting again, why does he do this to her?

Damon tried his damn hardest to keep his cold stare in place, but when her emeralds searched his blues, he was immediately done for. He knew she didn't mean it, she couldn't have with the way she melted when they met gazes. There he was, once again making a fool out of himself over feelings he couldn't control.

The table was too silent and before he knew it he was standing up.

He usually enjoyed it when Elena would schedule these random get-togethers involving Bonnie. Usually he'd show up to everyone's surprise and watch her chatter excitedly with Caroline, brush past her and enjoy the soft sigh she barely contained at their skin making contact. Sometimes he'd help out in the kitchen just to get closer to her and whisper in her ear and tell her how he couldn't wait till he got her alone and then some. The small shivers she'd always respond with always made it hard for him to restrain himself from kissing the spots and feel the vibrations against his own lips. Then she'd look up at him through her lashes and he'd see it in her eyes, she wanted him to take her right there and then.

But it didn't take long before she found herself again, remembering where they were and whispered back to him "Don't make me hurt you".

The uncomfortable silence at the table continued, it was then Stefan noticed Damon beginning to stand up "Damon?" Stefan followed his brother's gaze in the partially lit room which landed on Bonnie, who was glumly pushing around cold spaghetti on her plate. Elena and Jeremy who begun teasing each other about who was the most unfit seemed too oblivious to recognize the thick tension at the table or was simply ignoring it. Damon merely glanced at Stefan as he quickly stood up straight "Well, places to go, blood to drink..." he mumbled lamely, nodding at the candlelight "Very romantic, don't wanna interrupt the double date" he gave a tight smile in the shadows before speeding out the door in a flash.

"What's up with him?" Jeremy eyed the door curiously, he couldn't ignore the tense atmosphere that filled the room from the moment Damon strolled into the kitchen. But then again, things were always tense when Damon stepped into a room. But tonight it felt different, like the source was right in the room "He's more pissy than usually" he noted, an ominous tone creeping into the depths of his throaty voice, something didn't feel right.

"Maybe he's on his period" Bonnie snapped, leaving the entire table silent with shock.

~~~~xxx~~~~

Once he felt the cool air dancing on his pale skin, he knew he was safe to brood all he wanted. What the hell was that? Balling his hands into fists, a surge of anger struck him and he wanted destroy or even kill something. He was so mad at himself for getting worked up over a Witch, worst of all a Bennett witch.

_Bullshit.._

He damn well knew she wasn't just a witch.

She was his and it may be an extreme claim but Damon couldn't help but feel a little possessive. Truth be told, the days he's spent with her recently have been some of his best days yet and now his feelings are catching up with him and he just doesn't know what the hell to do. Does she know what she does to him? He thought about the possibility of him just being a distraction while Jer-douche turned round and offered a bullshit, half-assed apology as soon as he felt like it and that maybe that's what she'd been waiting for.

He paused mid-stride for a second, thinking about what he was doing. He should've said to hell with it all, kissed right there and then and make love to her on that table, why should they care about what anyone else thinks? He snorted to himself, the table probably hasn't had any action on it for a while..

He still didn't know why he cared so much, he made a mental note warning himself about it earlier on when they first started seeing each other. Besides, it's wasn't like they were married or anything and he caught her with the gardener. He knew he was behaving like a little dramatic bitch, but he couldn't help it. Almost for the entire day, he couldn't stop thinking about her and how she was just...well, **her**.

_Stop it._

For some reason, Bonnie Bennett made him care about stuff he shouldn't and didn't have to. And now there were so many questions circling his head, was he into whatever they had more than her? Was he just a distraction? And has she ever had any feelings for him at all? He made his way back to the mansion groaning, he was over-thinking and over-thinking wasn't for men like him.

As soon as he dragged himself inside, Damon immediately grabbed a glass and poured himself the love of his life, he grunted, agreeing that maybe he should stick to him and Bourbon. He then thought that maybe he was possibly acting ridiculous, him and Bonnie were hiding their relationship from everyone and it was supposed to go like this. But then again, he hated hiding, was she really afraid of what Mr. and Mrs. couple of the year thought?

Damon sipped from his glass, swallowing down his pain and landed on a couch with a deep frown.

_"I just think we should wait, we should think about how it'll affect others.." _

Damon snorted at the memory.

He believed it had nothing to do with any of them and if they couldn't handle it, they can weep over it alone in their bathtub. But, Bonnie's the nicer half and thought about other people's feelings and crap. He raised his glass to his mouth downing his drink "Feelings, feelings, feelings..." he muttered to himself sounding distorted with liquid swishing around in his mouth.

W_hat about mine? ..Oh, wait._

He lolled his head to the side lazily, wondering when the lecture from the sensitive one will begin. Damon knew he wasn't alone in the house, it was obvious Stefan had followed him back, the ever so caring brother. "Come on, Stef..." Damon sung out in the seemingly empty room, he slouched further in the couch in an attempt to seem broken "Don't make me drink alone".

Stefan stalked from his hiding place with a bemused expression he made no attempt to hide, because he knew. He knew exactly what Bonnie and Damon had been trying to hide for months now and he wasn't ashamed in the slightest that the whole affair begun because of him. Leaving the boarding house that evening was probably one of the best decisions he's ever made.

And that night when he stayed hidden in the forest, he smirked to himself when the sound of glasses smashing and books violently thudding on the floor assaulted his ears because something that was a long time coming only needed a little push by him. Slowly approaching his drunk brother, he leaned on the chair's arm "Damon, I know you love your theatrics and you can't resist running away from something, when you think it's too good to be true but.." he paused briefly at Damon's raised brow, when he heard no complaint he continued "Aren't you getting a little tired of the same thing after more than over a century?"

Damon kept his face relaxed, not intending to show his little brother that his words had affect "I could ask you the same thing about your hairstyle" he grinned goofily. He knew he was right, things had been going well with him and the witch surprisingly, although it wasn't absolutely perfect. He had his moments where he'd say something outrageously stupid and being him, he'd never admit to being wrong and knowing Bonnie, she'd kick his ass into next week for it. Of course, Damon would never tell her sometimes he'd start these little fights because the make up sex they had afterwards was always so explosively passionate and they both had the marks to prove it.

She'd always grumble after about the unfairness of his own being temporary and hers staying for a couple of days, reigniting the sparks that started their session and he'd silence her with a slow kiss. They even found a way to make an argument into a good thing, using the rest of their Sunday together to debate over silly topics, cooking in the nude, feeding each other with loving sarcasm and literally moving around her house's furniture.

Damon couldn't deny that he preferred spending time with her, not just for the intense intimacy. He always found Bonnie Bennett to be a mysterious woman and often wondered about the depths of her magic and her witch lineage, he wondered how she handled that amount of power without completely leaving the selfless persona behind and embraced a darker side to herself. Admittedly, he felt like a using bastard every time they had to call for her help when it couldn't be solved any other way, but he'd always try to lie to himself and believe that she was fine.

God, was he wrong.

It seemed like only Stefan was the only one truly aware of her pain in the days Damon was wrapped up in Elena, the memory made him wanted to kick himself. But, as he and Bonnie got closer, his protective side begun to show, becoming very cautious when it came to the use of her magic. Automatically telling everyone to 'forget it' every time they'd use her as an option, without seeming too worried of course, he'd always remind the group of what happened the last time she took on a powerful spell.

Stefan broke through his thoughts with a small chuckle "I just can't believe it's finally happening to you" Damon immediately looked away because he knew what was coming next "I don't know what you're talking about" he sneered at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact like a spoilt child. But Stefan didn't let go "After everything that's happened..." he continued to muse over the two like a scientist who made new a finding. Damon squeezed his eyes shut in frustration before letting them open again, if he said one more word, then it'd be over and he couldn't continue to lie to himself anymore "Can't hear you, Stef"

"You can't hear anybody but-"

"Don't say it" Damon cut him off, eyes widened finally revealing his scared and confused emotions, begging Stefan to quiet down.

"Bonnie. You're falling for Bonnie Bennett" Stefan breathed as he watched his brother crumble before him.

And just like that, Damon was gone.

* * *

Part 2 coming soon! Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
